


Bundle Of Joy - Complete

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: #Tammy Henry #Shadowhunters #Malec Prompt:A Pandemonium staff member finds a young child in a restroom, management calls the owner Magnus Lightwood-Bane . . . . . . .What would you do if you found an abandoned baby?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 48
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.

Magnus let out a small sigh, put the book in his hand in the bag over his shoulder and answered the knock on his office door. 

“Come in,” he called out.

The door opened and one of his employees appeared looking a little spooked.

“Mr Bane, I'm sorry to disturb you,” he said, “but you really need to see this.”

“Don't I pay you enough to sort out any problems Sam?” Magnus replied, knowing he sounded a little grumpy but he just wanted to get back home to his husband.

“Yes Sir,” he answered, “but this isn't our normal kind of problem.”

“Okay, lead the way,” Magnus told him, resigned to the fact that he would be stuck at Pandemonium for longer than he intended.

Magnus followed Sam through the corridors of the rear of the club, out to the main dancefloor and towards the ladies room.

“Really?” Magnus asked.

“I promise, it's not something we have ever seen before,” Sam replied, pushing open the door of the ladies room and leading Magnus down to the last cubicle.

Magnus heard what he assumed was the sound of a distressed cat, one minute thinking why had Sam needed his to deal with something so simple as a cat and then the other wondering if Alec would kill him for taking in another stray.

Before Magnus could voice his opinion Same pushed the door open and Magnus let out a small gasp of surprise. It wasn't a cat. Wrapped in a thick stripy blanket and in a cardboard was was unmistakably a baby, and a very young one at that.

“Okay, I see what you mean,” Magnus told Sam, “don't worry, I can deal with this.”

“Are you sure Mr Bane? Shouldn't we call the police?” Sam asked. “They could find the mother?”

“There is no way of knowing at the moment if the poor little bubba is mundane, Shadowhunter or any number of other things,” Magnus sighed. “Alec and I can get the help we need either way.”

“Of course Sir, I'll get back to finishing up.” Sam replied.

Magnus nodded and Sam took his leave rather quickly.

Magnus reached down and picked the swaddled baby up from the cardboard box and held the bundle close. The poor mite really seemed small and judging my the mewing sound hungry and too tired to make a louder noise for his attention.

Holding the baby safely in one arm and with a little difficulty he managed to open a portal.

“Don't worry little bubba, we will get you help,” he said softly, before stepping into the waiting portal.

****

Alec glanced at the clock, Magnus wasn't too late very often but these days he tended to be home when he said. He checked the casserole in the oven, feeling impressed with himself now he had finally learned to cook and smiled at the sight of the portal appearing in the room hailing his husbands return home.

“You're home, just in time for dinner,” Alec stated when Magnus stepped from out of the portal, then trailed off at the sight of the bundle in his husbands arms. “I ...”

“Sorry I'm late,” Magnus said with a smile, “I had to deal with a little … tiny problem.”

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Alec frowned.

“What?” Magnus asked confused and then his his expression turned to one of relief when he realised what Alec meant. “I'm a Warlock Alec, I can't have children.”

“Oh,” Alec said with relief, “Yes.”

“Someone left the little thing in the ladies room,” Magnus explained. “seems to be okay, just a little small, tired and hungry.”

“And you brought the baby back here because?” Alec asked.

“I didn't want to hand it over to the mundanes, just in case it isn't one,” Magnus shrugged, “doesn't look like a downworlder but might be a Shadowhunter.”

“We should get it to the institute, to Izzy,” Alec suggested. “she will be able to do tests, find out.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Magnus told him. “but first this little mite needs feeding if nothing else.”

“I don't really know much about babies, I was still little when Izzy came along and well … I wasn't at an age to be interested when Max arrived,” Alec admitted.

“Not a problem,” Magnus smiled. “we need formula and nappies to begin with, little bubba here is a little smelly too.”

Alec screwed up his nose at the idea of changing a dirty nappy.

“Never fear Alexander, thankfully I can clean the little thing up magically,” Magnus said with a smile, “can you hold … it for a minute … we really need to find out if it's a boy or a girl as soon as possible too.”

Alec gingerly took the bundle and held it carefully while Magnus summoned the babies current needs by magic. A packet of nappies and a couple of pots of baby formula appeared on the coffee table along with some feeding bottle. 

“I will deal with the nappy,” Magnus stated, “I need you to make her a bottle, the instructions are on the side. The bottle need to be sterilised, I will do that.”

Magnus clicked his fingers and the bottle came out of their packaging and vanished.

“They are in the kitchen waiting for you.” Magnus told him. “Oh, she won't need a lot, maybe three ounces at the most.”

Alec gingerly picked up one of the pots of baby formula and headed off to the kitchen as instructed and began making a bottle up as per the instructions on the side of the formula pot.

Magnus knelt on the rug, with another click of his fingers a changing mat appeared before him and he set the infant down.

“You really do pong,” he said, smiling at the baby who stared right into his eyes with trust. “don't worry sweetheart, I won't do anything to hurt you.”

Magnus unwrapped the blankets and found the baby dressed in a beautiful pink velvety babygrow. 

“I am not going to assume you are a girl, this might have been all they had to put you in,” Magnus said softly while opening the poppers up the inside of the legs to where they met and then pulled the clothing upwards exposing the nappy.

“Well, you sure need changing,” he said, reaching for the bag of nappies. 

He pulled one out and put it beside the baby before waving his hands about, the babies face entranced by the soft purple glow emitting from them and then the dirty nappy vanished along with it's contents and before him was a clean baby girl.

“Hello little miss,” Magnus said, putting on the clean nappy and popping her legs back into the baby grow, closing the poppers as Alec walked into the room with a bottle of milk standing in a bowl of water.

“A little girl.” Magnus told him with a smile.

“At least we can stop calling her it now! It was very hot, so I stood it in some cold water,” Alec explained, holding out the bowl containing the baby bottle.

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus said, taking the bottle from water and testing it expertly on the inside of his wrist. “almost there.”

Standing the bottle on the floor next to the baby Magnus got to his feet and then effortlessly picked them both up.

“Would you like to feed her?” Magnus asked Alec.

“No, no, it's Okay,” Alec replied, the baby looked even more fragile and tiny now she was out of the blanket.

Magnus nodded, headed over to the nearest armchair, settled into it and then began feeding the very hungry infant while Alec watched amazed how easily Magnus took to caring for a baby.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Alec found himself alone in bed when he woke, memories of the evening coming back to him as he climbed out of bed and shrugged on a dressing gown before going in search of his husband who he found fast asleep on one of the sofas with the baby snuggled on his chest.

Surveying the debris around them Alec assumed it must have been a long night, for Magnus at least and felt a little guilty that he hadn't woken to help. He picked up the blanket that had fallen to the floor and placed it over the sleeping forms before gathering the dirty baby bottles, amazed that there was five of them and took them into the kitchen. 

After putting on the coffee machine first he then took the bottles to the sink and cleaned them thoroughly with very hot water before leaving them to drain. He remembered Magnus saying something about them needing to be sterilised but he couldn't do it the way Magnus had, by magic.

Pouring himself a cup of the freshly made coffee he pondered fleetingly about calling his mother but dismissed it; it would bring up to many questions so instead he called Izzy.

“Hey big brother,” she answered on the second ring, “everything okay?”

“Ummm … Izzy, we, I need a favour,” Alec replied.

“What have you done?” Izzy asked with a small chuckle.

“Nothing!” Alec huffed, “look, what do you know about babies? You helped take care of Max when he was little didn't you?”

“Babies?” Izzy asked with surprise in her voice, “is there something you need to tell me? Is Magnus pregnant? No, that's impossible … isn't it?”

“Izzy, if you would let me get a word in I can explain,” Alec sighed.

“Sorry, go ahead,” Izzy replied.

“Last night someone abandoned a baby in the ladies room at Magnus' club,” Alec told her, “it, she looks human but we don't know for sure, considering it was in Pandemonium there is a chance she could be a Shadowhunter so we didn't want to hand her over to the Mundane police.”

“Oh the poor little thing,” Izzy replied. “so, what do you need Alec?”

“First,” Alec answered, “how do you sterilise bottles? Magnus did it with magic last night but he is asleep and I think he has been up all night with her so I need to do this.”

“A steriliser normally,” Izzy told him, “I remember mother using one but I believe boiling water will do the same thing, make sure you sterilise all the parts. You know how to make a bottle up?”

“Yes, I made one last night, I can follow instructions,” Alec sighed. “Also, we don't want to hand her over to the clave, Shadowhunter or not, not yet anyway so we were wondering if you can do some tests to see what she is? Mundane or Shadowhunter I mean.”

“I can do some blood tests,” Izzy replied.

“They won't hurt her?” Alec asked, concerned. “She's very small.”

“I just need to draw some of her blood, no different to any other blood test,” Izzy reassured him, “I will be very gentle.”

“Thanks Izzy,” Alec replied. “once they are both awake and she is fed I'll text you and get Magnus to portal us straight to your lab.”

“I'll be waiting,” Izzy told him and cut the call.

Alec did as instructed and made up a bottle, leaving it to cool while he went to get showered and dressed. Walking back into the living room he could see Magnus had woken and managed to get into a sitting position, holding the baby so her head rested on his shoulder.

“Morning,” Magnus said quietly, with a small yawn.

Alec lent down and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Morning, you should have woken me, I could have helped,” Alec replied.

“No, no, it's okay,” Magnus assured him, “small babies need to feed little and often.”

“How exactly do you know so much about babies?” Alec asked .

“A story for later,” Magnus told him, “have you spoken to Izzy?”

“Yes, she's expecting us, I told her we would portal straight into the lab,” Alec replied.

Magnus nodded, “The less attention we attract the better.”

“I thought if she was human then Luke should be able to help us, maybe help find her missing mother?” Alec suggested.

“Good idea,” Magnus agreed, “not exactly sure what we should do with her if she is a Shadowhunter though, I don't like the thought of the Clave getting their hands on her.”

“They might be able to find a Shadowhunter couple to adopt her,” Alec suggested.

“We'll see what the test results tell us first,” Magnus told him as the baby began to stir against his shoulder, letting out soft mews, rather like a kitten. “this little lady needs feeding again.”

“I made a bottle up for her,” Alex told him, “Izzy told me a way to sterilise the bottle.”

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus smiled, watching his husband head for the office before lifting the infant down to cradle in his arm.

“Hello my little kitten,” Magnus said softly to her.

“Kitten?” Alec asked, handing him the now cool bottle.

“It'll do until she has a proper name,” Magnus replied.

“Okay,” Alec agreed, thinking they needed to come up with one soon or knowing Magnus it would stick.

Alec sat and watched Magnus as he fed and changed the baby, along with magically getting her some new clothes. She was now dressed in a tiny pink dress and tights with a warm coat to go over the top.

She was now fast asleep again, Magnus placed her in the arms of Alec and told him to hold her while he made himself presentable. With a small flourish of his hands and a click of his fingers he looked recently showered and was wearing a fresh set of clothes. 

“Text Izzy, let her know we are on our way,” Magnus told Alec, taking the baby from his arms without disturbing her.

Alex sent his sister a quick text the next minute the three of them were stepping into the portal and then out again moments later into the institute lab where Izzy was waiting for them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh she is tiny,” Izzy exclaimed, then asked “does she seem healthy, other than a bit small?”

“Feeding and pooping well,” Magnus replied. “I was hoping you can check her over properly before you do any blood tests?”

“I can do that,” Izzy smiled, putting her arms out to take the sleeping baby. “how often is she feeding?”

“Every couple of hours,” Magnus told her, “it's been a long time since I looked after a baby.”

Izzy gave Alec a questioning look and he just shook his head and shrugged.

Looking down at the infants features she smiled.

“I would say she's not a downworlder,” Izzy told them, does she have a name?”

“Kitten,” Magnus told her.

“No,” Alec added, “there was no note or anything to say.”

“What's wrong with kitten?” Magnus muttered.

“It's a cute nickname but not an appropriate name for a child,” Izzy agreed. “we will find the right name for her.”

“Okay!” Magnus stated, “now, please check her over.

Izzy had placed a thick folded blanket on top of the table she had prepared for the baby to lie on. Picking up the hand held scanner she slowly passed it slowly over the length of the infants body, from the top of her head to the soles of her feet.

“She is compltely healthy,” Izzy told them with some relief herself. “She is maybe 3 or 4 weeks early but she is holding her own.”

“That's what I guessed,” Magnus replied.

“Blood tests next, they will take me a little while to get the results though,” Izzy said, reaching for the equipment she needed.

“Don't hurt her,” Alec said quietly.

“I'll be as gentle as I can, but she will probably wake up,” Izzy told them.

“Okay,” Magnus agreed, feeling Alec's hand join with his and hold it tight.

They watched as Izzy carefully inserted a tiny needle into the infants tiny vein, she gave out a small, soft cry and then settled back into sleep again. Magnus and Alec felt each other let out the breath they were holding, watching closely while the vial filled up with blood and then smiled at each other when Izzy removed the needle and taped a tiny ball of cotton wool over the needle site.

Izzy placed the vial of blood in a kidney dish and picked the baby up, giving her a cuddle.

“This reminds me of Max as a baby,” she told them, “except he wasn't so small, had hair and cried a lot!”

“I do remember the crying,” Alec told her with a smile.

“How long will the tests take?” Magnus asked.

“No more than a couple of hours,” Izzy told him, “are you going to wait here?”

“No. We'll take her back to the apartment,” Magnus replied. “this is no place for one so young.”

“Okay,” Izzy said, carefully handing the baby back to Magnus. “then I will get on with the tests and will let you know the results.”

“Thank you Izzy,” Alec told her.

“Anything for my big brother,” she smiled, “well, almost anything!

They said their goodbyes and Magnus portalled them back to their apartment. 

“This little lady needs a proper place to sleep,” Magnus stated when they arrived. “time for the spare room to have a makeover.”

“But she might not be here for long.” Alec told him.

“No matter Alexander,” Magnus replied. “it will only take a moment or two to turn it back into a spare room again.

“True,” Alec agreed and followed his husband to the said room.

Magnus handed the baby to Alec and looked around the room, his mind whirling with ideas for a place suitable for a baby nursery. With a smile on his face his arms began to whirl around in the air before him, pink and purple sparks flew from his fingers and then in a sudden moment the whole room changed before them.

The walls were a soft pink and the thick velvet curtains blocked out the daylight. The original furniture was replaced by that suitable for a baby and in the middle of the room was a fancy bassinet decorated with frills of lace and fit for any little girl.

“Perfect,” Magnus nodded to himself.

“It's very pink,” Alec noted out loud.

“Fit for a princess,” Magnus smiled, “and on that note, what about the name Aurora?”

“Aurora?”

“It's the name of a Roman Goddess and a Disney princess,” Magnus informed him.

“Disney Princess?” Alec asked.

“Sleeping Beauty?” Magnus asked, Alec shrugged.

“Okay, well, do you like the name?” Magnus added.

“It's as good as any other, but when she is adopted they might change it.” Alec replied.

“And she will be to young to remember,” Magnus smiled, giving Alec a soft kiss on the lips before laying her sleeping form in the bassient.

“She'll be awake again soon,” Magnus told him, “I need coffee.”

“No, you need sleep,” Alec replied.

“My dear Alexander, I am fine,” Magnus smiled, patting him lightly on the chest with his right hand.

“No, get some sleep,” Alec insisted, “I have watched you take care of her … Aurora … and I can do so too.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

“Perfectly!” Alec insisted, taking his hand to lead him from the room and to their own bedroom. “But later, you tell me how you know so much about looking after babies.”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed resignedly. 

Pulling his husband close Alec kissed his tenderly before gently pushing him towards their bed and then headed to the kitchen to make up a soon needed bottle.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Once the baby was fed and settled again Magnus led Alec back to the living room, sat beside him and as agreed told him how he had come to know so much about babies.

“There was this woman called Sally,” Magnus began, “I didn't really take much notice of her at first, she was just another homeless woman at in a doorway. I barely got a few feet away from where she sat when I heard the cry of a baby.”

Magnus paused for a moment.

“I barely thought about what I did next, I tuned on my heal and went back to her,” Magnus told him, “I asked her how old the baby was. She replied that he was only a week old, that her husband had kicked her out for having someone else's baby. Someone else's malformed baby.”

“How did he know it wasn't his? Malformed? How can someone be so heartless?” Alec shot questions at him.

“I asked to see him, he was bundled in blanket,” Magnus replied. “at first she was reluctant, it took me a good few minutes to convince her and finally she unwrapped the blanket that covered most of his head. The baby was half Seelie born to a Mundane mother.”

“But if they were Mundanes then I guess he would it was some kind of deformity,” Alec pondered, “but why think it was another man's?”

“I believe he was using that excuse because he was for some reason ashamed of having a baby he considered deformed,” Magnus sighed, “sadly, the mother had had an affair with another man and she had no idea he was a Seelie.”

“But even so, putting a woman out on the street with a newborn?” Alec replied with anger in his voice. “What did you do”

“I told her I would help,” Magnus said, “it took me a lot longer to convince her that I was for real and not going to hurt either or them, steal her baby or worse. She was so scared. Scared of being on the street, scared for her baby that I think in the end that any other option was better.”

“You brought her back here?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. 

“The baby was so hungry, his mother wasn't eating and he wasn't getting what he needed form her milk,” Magnus explained. “we stopped briefly to get some formula, bottles, nappies etc and we came back here. I told her I would look after the baby while she had a long hot bath, she got flustered, scared again but I promised nothing bad was going to happen and she reluctantly decided to believe me.”

“And you fed the baby?” Alec asked, “with no experience?”

“No, not exactly,” Magnus admitted, “I called Catarina. She was the only one I could think to call, being a nurse. Luckily she had learned the basics with her training and while Sally was in the bath she came over and explained about sterilising, how to make a bottle and changing nappies.”

By the time Sally emerged from the bathroom wearing one of my dressing gowns the baby was fed, had a clean nappy and was in a clean babygrow.” Magnus told him, “Catarina was still there, in her nurses scrubs and it spooked her a little, I admit. But I explained that she was a friend and had taught me how to care for the baby. I had also used magic to get more stock of milk, baby bottles, nappies and other items so I let her believe that Catarina had brought them with her.”

“She believed you?” Alec asked.

“Yes Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to something.”

“Oh, I have first hand knowledge of that!” Alec stated with a grin. “So, what happened to her?” 

“She stayed here for a while, in the spare room,” Magnus told him, “she was exhausted, both mentally and physically from being on the street for almost a week. I asked her if it was okay for Catarina to check her over and she said she was physically okay, just needed food, warmth and someone to trust and help her.”

“And you couldn't help yourself?” Alec smiled at him fondly.

“You know me too well Alexander.” Magnus replied.

“So, what happened?” Alec asked, interested.

“We agreed that I would help her get back on her feet,” Magnus explained. “I got her some decent clothes, that she wouldn't accept at first but I told her she could pay me back one day, when she was able and she reluctantly agreed to take them. I said I would help her in any way I could, but first she needed an income.”

“It turned out she had had an amazing job working in a high end store as a fashion buyer,” Magnus told him, “which she had intended to go back to, but being thrown out on the street had put an end to that. I told her that I would look after the baby whenever she went for job interviews, which she did. She struck lucky after about four weeks, a rival store to the one she had previously worked with needed a fashion buyer and given that she hadn't told her previous employer the real reason that she wouldn't be returning, just that it wasn't possible. When they were asked for a reference they in turn offered her her job back at an increased salary that meant she would be able to afford a place to live and childcare.”

“Wow!” Alec said, “that is amazing.”

“It couldn't have worked out better,” Magnus said. “I helped her find an apartment and childcare. The only problem we had was the baby's appearance, but his ears were really the only thing that showed his Seelie heritage. They were listed on his medical records as a birth defect that had no impact on his health so we just used that information to explain the 'condition' and that he could have them 'corrected' when he was older if he required.”

“Magnus, if I could love you more that I already do, it would be in this exact moment,” Alec said, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus replied with a small smile.

“Do you know what happened to them?” Alec asked, “Did sally keep in touch?”

Magnus nodded, “I get a letter once a year on the anniversary of the day we met,” Magnus told him, “he is … forty two now, married and has two children of his own. They have inherited his Seelie ears but it's just seen as a quirk of nature and it's treated as normal.”

“That's good,” Alec replied, “And Sally?”

“She is now sixty two I believe and she has retired,” Magnus said, “and takes pleasure in her family.”

“Did you ever find out who the Seelie father was?” Alec asked.

“No,” Magnus replied with a sigh. “but that was probably not a bad thing.”

“Yeah!” Alec agreed. 

“Now, how about a nap before she wakes again?” Magnus suggested. “Still a little shattered from last night.”

“I don't see why not,” Alec said, faking a yawn, knowing sleep wasn't really the thing on his husbands mind.

Magnus stood up and held his hand out to Alec and pulled him to his feet. 

“Bedroom.” Magnus said simply and they barely stopped themselves from running.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

They lay dozing in each others arms when Alec's mobile pinged with the sound of an arriving text message, untangling himself from his husbands arms and reached down to pick his trousers up from the floor to fish it from one of the pockets.

“It's from Izzy,” Alec told Magnus, “she has the results of the blood tests and is on her way here.”

“I guess we should make ourselves respectable then,” Magnus sighed, throwing the duvet off and climbing out of bed, Alec following suit so they could dress.

“Should I make another bottle us for Aurora?” Alec suggested.

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus smiled.

Alec went off to do so and Magnus checked on the baby, who was beginning to stir, noting that it was almost three hours since her last feed instead of two, which was a good sign.

Scooping her up from the bassinet he held her close, whispering to her as he carried her from the room and went to find Alec in the kitchen, where he was just finishing making her bottle.

“She slept for longer,” Magnus smiled at him.

“That can only be a good thing,” Alec said, shaking the contents of the bottle and then placing it in a bowl of cold water. 

“Once Izzy tells us the results we can decide where she belongs,” Magnus told him, “with a Mundane or Shadowhunter family.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, somehow feeling a little sad at her leaving, but hiding it from Magnus, “she needs some forever parents.”

A knock on the door startled them from their conversation, Magnus went to answer the door still holding little Aurora while Alec carried the cooling bottle through to the living room.

“Izzy!” Magnus said, smiling at his sister-in-law, “come in.”

“Can I hold her?” Izzy said, holding her arms out to take the baby.

“Of course,” Magnus agreed, carefully transferring her from his arms to hers, “Alexander is in the living room.”

Joining her big brother she sat on one of the armchairs, still cuddling Aurora close.

“What did you find out?” Alec asked.

“Hello to you too, big brother,” she replied with a smile.

Alec just grinned at her.

“So, what did the blood tests say?” Magnus put in, “is she Mundane or Shadowhinter?”

“That's the thing, she is definitely part Shadowhunter,” Izzy explained, “of of her parents was one and the other mundane, but I can't say which was which.”

“So, we have to decide if she should grow up as a Mundane or a Shadowhunter?” Alec put in.

“Yes. I have contacted Luke and asked him if he can find anything out,” Izzy replied, “but if the father was human we have less chance of him tracking down one of this poor little things real parents.”

“Luke will do everything he can,” Alec nodded.

“And if he doesn't come up with anything then it's down to us to decide if we let the Clave know and find her Shadowhunter parent or hand her over to Luke to put her in the hands of Social services.” Izzy replied.

“I don't like the sound of either of those options,” Magnus admitted, his gaze going to the tiny baby in Izzy's arms.

“We won't have any choice,” Izzy said sadly as the baby started trying to suckle on her arm.

“She hungry,” Alec said, holding out the bottle of milk to her.

“Is it okay if I feed her?” She asked.

“Of course my dear,” Magmus smiled, took the bottle from Alec's hand, tested the temperature of the milk on his wrist and then handed it to Izzy.

Izzy watched as the baby sucked hungrily at the bottle.

“I remember Max like this,” Izzy smiled, “but he made a lot more noise when he was hungry.”

“She seems to be a rather laid back baby,” Magnus agreed with a grin. “so, will you be wanting to change her nappy when you've fed and burped her?”

“Do I have to?” Izzy asked, her smile dropping.

“I'm just kidding, I have been changing her with magic,” Magnus replied, “a lot less smelly and messy I find.”

Izzy let out a sign of relief.

“So, what do we do now?” Alec asked, “with Aurora?”

“We will look after her until we find out if Luke can track either of her parents down,” Magnus said, and if nothing comes of that, then that is when we have to make the decision of what is best for her.”

“What about work?” Alec asked.

“I can work from home,” Magnus replied, “I can rearrange my appointments, you can still go and do your Shadowhunting thing Alexander.”

“I'm sure we can cope without him now and then if it's needed,” Izzy put in.

“We will find a way to cope, it's not like it's for forever,” Alec told her.

“So true Alexander,” Magnus said, catching the hint of sadness in his husbands voice but keeping it to himself.

Aurora had finished feeding and had the baby against her shoulder, burping her.

“It's amazing how quickly looking after a baby comes back to you,” Izzy said as the baby let out a very loud burp, causing them all to laugh. “Okay, she's all yours again, I have to get back to the institute before someone wonders where I am.”

“Magnus took the baby from her and handed her to Alec who took her carefully.

“She won't break Alexander,” Magnus told him as he accompanied Izzy to the door. “Thank you Izzy, let us know when you hear from Luke.”

“I will,” Izzy promised and then went on her way.

When Magnus got back to the living room Alec was holding the baby with both has hands spanned across her back with her little bottom on his knees gazing at her.

“She really is beautiful, isn't she?” Magnus said.

Alec nodded. “She has the most amazing blue eyes.”

“Most babies do, they could change colour,” Magnus told him, “but yes she does.”

Aurora let out a long yawn. Alec gathered her into his arms and held her close.

“We should put her back down for a sleep and have some lunch,” Magnus suggested, “coffee and sandwiches?”

“Sure,” Alec agreed, getting to his feet to take Aurora back to the spare room.

“You seem a little more confident around her today,” Magnus said when Alec appeared in the kitchen.

“I am,” Alec replied. “after watching you and Izzy with her I realised that she, as you said, won't break.”

Magnus raised a hand to stroke his husbands cheek and the kissed him softly on the lips.

“Good,” He said simply, “now eat.”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Magnus woke to an empty bed, glancing at the clock he noticed it was almost 8am. Worried that something had happened to Aurora since he last fed her at around 4am he sprang from the bed, hurriedly donned his dressing gown and rushed through the flat, almost missing Alex sat in one of the armchairs in the living room with the sleeping baby against his shoulder.

“Is she okay?” Magnus asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“She's fine Magnus,” Alec reassured him, “I heard her whimpering about an hour ago so I left you to sleep while I fed her.”

“And changed her nappy?” Magnus smiled, noticing a rolled up used disposable nappy nearby.

“Thankfully it was only wet!” Alec stated.

“Did you burp her?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, I did everything you taught me,” Alec smiled. “I feel I should put her back down to sleep but I don't want to. Shame I have to leave for the Institute in a few minutes.”

“Well, I shall portal you there and then you get a little bit longer with her,” Magnus smiled. “coffee before you go? Something to eat?”

“Coffee please,” Alec nodded. “I can get something to eat later.”

When Magnus returned with the coffees Alec had got to his feet and was slowly walking about the living room whispering to the sleeping Aurora. Standing just out of sight he listened to the words his husband spoke, hearing him tell her that she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, despite not yet having any hair, that she had the most amazing blue eyes and most of all that he didn't want her to go to another family.

Magnus took a few steps backwards and then cleared his throat as he stepped into sight. He placed the coffee mugs down on the table, walked over to where Alec stood with the baby and kissed his softly on the lips.

“What was that for?” Alec asked with a smile.

“Just for being you Alexander,” Magnus replied. “let me take her so you can drink your coffee, babies and hot drinks don't mix.”

Magnus wasn't at all surprised when Alec tilted his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Aurora's forehead before handing her over.

“Did you manage to rearrange all your appointments yesterday evening?” Alec asked.

“Most of them, just one or two people I never got a reply from,” Magnus told him. “I'm sure they will call this morning.”

Alec drained the last of his coffee. “I should get going, I'll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” Magnus agreed.

Alec kissed Magnus goodbye with a soft kiss to the lips before placing another one on the baby's forehead before rushing off to the institute the second Magnus conjured a portal.

“Now my little kitten,” Magnus said softly to the sleeping baby, “Papa has some work to do.”

“Papa?” He said aloud to himself, “No, I mustn't get too attached, Alexander is doing enough of that for the both of us.”

Magnus placed her back in her bassinet and left the room just as his first client of the day arrived at his door.

****

When Alec arrived home later he found Magnus dozing on the sofa, a used baby bottle on the coffee table and a full cup of now cold coffee beside it. Silently he grabbed them both and moved through to the kitchen, emptying the cold liquid down the sink before cleaning both it and the bottle and putting both the coffee machine on and the kettle to boil water ready for the next bottle.

“You're home,” a groggy voice came to him.

Turning round he spotted Magnus, looking still half asleep leaning against the wall.

“Busy day?” Alec said, moving to embrace his husband in a hug and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips.

“Too many clients to cope with while looking after a baby,” Magnus admitted. “I'm going to have to rearrange some of them again so I have time to at least drink a cup of coffee before it goes cold.”

“I noticed,” Alec smiled. “No more clients today?”

“No, all done Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “but kitten will need another feed soon.”

“She's stuck with that nickname, isn't she?” Alec smiled.

“Well, you won't let me call you pup or panda so ...” Magnus trailed off with a grin.

“Don't you even think about trying them again,” Alec laughed.

“I won't pumpkin ...” Magnus grinned.

“I inspire words beginning with P apparently,” Alec replied, “but seriously, no!”

“I'm just joking with you,” Magnus smiled, drawing the younger man into another kiss.

“Good,” Alec said when the kiss broke, “you go and have a relaxing bath and I will take care of Aurora if she wakes.”

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek before they untangled themselves from each other and he headed to the bathroom, deciding in his head which aromatic oils he would add to the water.

Alec made up the bottle for the baby, made himself a coffee and then headed to the little table that held all the ingredients for cocktails and following the recipe Magnus had taught him to make a Martini he then poured it into a glass and carried it through to the bathroom where Magnus was soaking in a deep bath full of bubbles.

“I thought you might want this,” Alec said, offering the glass.

“Never stop ceasing to amaze me Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching out to take the glass.

“Never!” Alec grinned. “Now, enjoy that and the bath while you can, I believe our little princess is awakening.”

Magnus nodded with a smile and took a sip as Alec left the room. Lying there he thought about what Alec had said, “Our little princess”. Alec was getting more and more attached to the little girl by the day and he knew they were going to have to have a talk soon, chances were the baby would not remain with them and he needed to prepare the younger man for the possibility.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

Alec prepared Magnus' favourite meal of medium rare steak along with a salad and chips while the baby slept soundly. A few minutes before it was ready he popped his head around the bathroom door and let Magnus know so he had time to get out of the bath.

Magnus sat down at the table with a happy sigh, feeling relaxed and rested and took a sip of another cocktail he found waiting for him.

“Steak, just what I need,” Magnus said as Alec put the plates on the table.

“I guessed,” Alec said, taking his own seat and enjoying the food as much as Magnus was.

“Did Aurora wake?” Magnus asked.

“She did, I took care of her and she's back in her room again, fast asleep.” Alec told him, “I always assumed babies were much harder work than this.”

“A lot of babies are,” Magnus nodded, “we got very lucky finding one of the few laid back ones.”

“That's good, I'm not sure if I could cope with a screaming baby,” Alec admitted.

“Alexander, I need to ask you something, about Aurora,” Magnus stated, “I get the feeling that you are bonding with her?”

“Maybe … I don't know,” Alec replied. “I do like her being around.”

“I do too,” Magnus agreed, “but when she leaves us … it will hurt.”

“Does she have to? Leave us I mean?” Alec asked.

“Alexander, I'm not sure we are ready to take on a baby,” Magnus replied gently. “I know we talked about having a family one day but, is now the right time?”

“Is anytime the right time?” Alec countered.

“I don't mean to dismiss the idea, it's just that there is still a possibility that they could find one of the parents, Luke hasn't get back to Izzy yet.” Magnus reasoned.

“Well, the mother obviously didn't want her, Shadowhunter or Mundane, so if they do find her why would she change her mind?” Alec argued.

“Some women abandon babies because they think they can't cope, they are young and scared that the secret they kept will come out … a multitude of reasons. Magnus sighed, “I'm not trying to be difficult, I just don't want you getting hurt.”

“Can you honestly say that you don't have any fatherly feelings for her?” Alex asked, “I've seen how you are with her, you've already given her the nickname kitten.”

“I admit, I do love taking care of her, but I am trying very hard not to let myself actually love her,” Magnus replied. “we have to be prepared for the real chance that we can't keep her.”

“I think it's too late,” Alec admitted.

“Okay,” Magnus said, “just know that whatever happens, know that if we do lose her, one day we will have our own family.”

“I … I think I'm going to bed, it's been a long day,” Alec said, putting down his cutlery and pushing his half eaten dinner away before getting to his feet.

“Alexander, ignoring the issue won't make it go away,” Magnus called after him.

Alec didn't reply, he just headed into their bedroom and closed the door.

Magnus pushed his own meal away, losing his appetite, he hated fighting with Alexander and wanted to make things right. He hadn't even got to the bedroom door when he heard Aurora's little cries coming from the spare room, with a sigh he turned on his heal and went to see to her.

****

The next morning when Alec awoke both Magnus and Auora were still both asleep, he had a quick shower, dressed and slipped quietly out of the apartment before either of them woke and headed for the institute, he needed to speak to Izzy.

Rushing in through the front doors of the Institute Alec looked around frantically for his sister but she was nowhere in sight.

“Anyone seen Izzy?” He called out to the room.

A few of them shock their heads but someone nearby responded.

“I think she's down in the lab,” she told him.

Alec nodded his head in thanks and made his way there, bursting through the doors.

Izzy turned around in surprise and then concerned.

“What's wrong? Is it Aurora? Is she sick?” Izzy shot at him.

“No, no, she's fine,” Alec panted. “but I need to talk to you about her.”

Izzy frowned. “What's wrong?”

“Have you heard anything from Luke? Has he been able to trace either of her parents?” Alec asked.

“I've not heard anything from him yet,” Izzy told him, “Alec, what is wrong?”

“Magnus and I … we had a bit of a fight last night, over Aurora,” Alec admitted. “I went to bed and I haven't seen him yet this morning.”

“Oh Alec,” Izzy sighed. “tell me what happened?”

“Izzy … he worked out that I don't want to let Aurora go,” Alec told her, “I feel like I'm bonding with her, she's such a wonderful baby and … I want to be her daddy.”

“Oh wow ...” Izzy uttered, “And Magnus doesn't want to?”

“To be honest, I think he loves looking after her too, but he's convinced we will lose her, either to one of her real parents or … The Clave will find out about her and take her away.”

“Are you sure you are ready to be a parent?” Izzy asked, “you haven't been married that long.”

“We talked about it once,” Alec smiled, “but it seemed like it would be something far in the distance, but now … yeah, I do.”

“Alec, I understand, I really do,” Izzy sighed, “but Magnus does have a point, if you become to attached to her and you lose her … it will break your heart.”

Alec nodded. “If I am honest with myself I already feel that way.”

“I want you to go home and talk to Magnus,” Izzy said, “you need to work this out and I will call Luke and see if he has found anything out. Okay?”

“Okay,” Alec told her, “thanks little sister.”

“No thanks required, now get out of here,” she told him with a playful punch to the arm.

Alec grabbed her in a quick hug before running back out of the Institute the same way he had come and headed back home as quickly as he could.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus wasn't at all surprised when he woke to find Alec gone, it wasn't the first time he had reacted to disagreements that way. Checking on Aurora and discovering that she was still asleep he took the time to shower and dress for the day before making coffee and conjuring up her feed in one of the sterilised bottles waiting in the kitchen.

Carrying both the mug of coffee and bottle through the the living room he sat down in one of the armchairs where he could listen out for her waking and thought about the night before. Alec had basically admitted that he had taken Aurora into his heart, anything he said was probably not going to make any difference, it was too late and so he needed to be prepared to help mend his husbands heart when, if it came to it.

Finishing his coffee he set the mug down and headed off back to the spare room, his first client of the day was due in just over half an hour and he needed Aurora fed, changed and settled before they arrived. To his relief she was awake, quiet and just kicking her little legs in her bassinet. 

“Good morning kitten,” Magnus said to her, lifting her up into his arms.

She gurgled her reply making him smile.

“Lets get you fed and changed,” Magnus told her, “I have a busy morning.”

****

Magnus had got her fed, nappy changed and into clean clothes when there was a knock at his door. She was still awake in his arms and was showing no signs of being sleepy so he had no choice but to take her with him to answer the door.”

“Good morning,” Magnus said cheerfully as he did so.

“Good morning Mr Bane,” his client replied, “I never knew you had a baby?”

“She's not mine, we're just taking care of her for a while,” Magnus explained simply. “please, come in.”

The young woman did so and Magnus led her through to his office, indicating that she take a seat and he sat down himself on the opposite side of his desk with Aurora quietly in his arms.

“So, what can I do for you today?” Magnus asked her.

The words barely left his mouth when he heard the front door burst open, slam shut and Alec appeared looking frantic, then stopping short when he noticed the young woman in the office.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,” Alec said, realising she was a client. “Let me take Aurora.”

Magnus nodded, “That would be very helpful Alexander, she appears to not want to go back to sleep this morning.”

Alec took her from Magnus' arms and carried her though to the living room, sitting on the sofa with her and singing her little lullaby's that he remembered from his childhood until her little eyelids began to droop. By the time he had carried her back to her room she was fast asleep in his arms and didn't even murmur when he put her down.

Alec went back to the living room and waiting for Magnus' client to leave, trying to think how to put into words what he was thinking, he didn't want another fight with his husband, especially over something they had no control of.

Hearing Magnus say goodbye to the young woman and letting her out the front door, Alec got to his feet. The moment Magnus appeared in the living room her spoke.

“Magnus, I'm sorry,” He told him, “I had no right to get upset with you over this, over Aurora. You were right, I have taken her into my heart, I feel like I am her daddy and losing her … well, that will break it and it's too late to do anything about that now.”

Magnus nodded. “Apology accepted. And if it comes to it, I will be here, to help mend you heart and to be honest, very possibly mine too.”

“You feel the same?” Alec asked.

“I have tried to fight it, I knew it was a bad thing to let myself love her,” Magnus replied, “but I do, I think that's part of the reason I said what I said last night. Do you forgive me?”

“You know I do,” Alec said with a small smile.

“Good, I hate it when we fight,” Magnus said, moving close to his husband and putting his right hand softly against the younger man's cheek. “I really do love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec replied, drawing Magnus closer by wrapping his arm around him and kissing him deeply.

“We are just going to have to see how this plays out,” Magnus sighed, “if we lose her, then we will fight our grief together and talk about adopting a child of our own when we are ready.”

“Okay,” Alec agreed quietly, resting his forehead against Magnus',

“I told her I was her Papa last night,” Magnus admitted, “that's when I realised that it was too late for me too, that I think of her as our daughter.”

“We should ...” Alec began but he was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

“My next client,” Magnus sighed. “you should probably get back to work.”

“I will, can you portal me to my office please?” Alec asked.

“My pleasure Alexander,” Magnus replied as the client knocked impatiently on the door again.

Magnus dragged himself from Alec's embrace and performed the magic required for the portal.

Alec was about to step into the portal when he remembered something.

“Izzy said she would call Luke today, find out if he had any leads,” Alec told him, “I will let you know what he says when I do.”

“I will await your call,” Magnus replied, the sound of banging getting more irritated at the door. “Go, I need to answer that before they wake Aurora up.”

With that Alec stepped into the portal and was gone. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Alec sat in his office trying to distract himself, Izzy had called Luke but it had gone to voice mail and she was still waiting for him to call her back. His mobile sat on his desk silently, it seemed to be that it was mocking him. 

“I've got to get out of here!” Alec said to the empty room, pushing his chair back and getting quickly to his feet. 

He left his office and without realising it until he was almost there he found himself outside the doors to the lab, he had no idea if his sister was actually still working in there but it was worth a look. He pushed open the door and glanced inside, no-one was in sight, with a sigh of disappointment he went to close it again when he heard a giggle coming from around a corner.

“Izzy?” Alec called out, walking in.

Izzy's head popped into view from behind the wall.

“Was that you laughing?” Alec asked her.

“Yeah, Simon just sent me a text,” she replied, “it made me laugh.”

“So what was so funny?” Alec enquired, amused at the sight of his sister actually blushing.

“Now that dear brother, would be too much information,” she grinned. “did you and Magnus talk?”

“We did, he admitted he is developing fatherly feelings for Aurora too,” Alec told her, “and he's been trying to deny them, that is why he was worried about my feeling that way too.”

“And, what conclusion did you come to?” Izzy asked.

“That it was too late for us to change the way we feel,” Alec explained, “and if the worst happens, we will be there for each other and talk adoption when we feel the time is right.”

“Good decision,” Izzy agreed.

“Luke hasn't called back I take it?” Alec asked.

“No, I left him another voice message a little while ago but no reply, he must be busy,” Izzy replied.

“This feels like it's getting harder by the minute not knowing,” Alec admitted, “the longer she is with her the harder it will be when … if we lose her.”

Izzy pulled him into a hug, a hand stroking his back, comforting him.

“I really wish I could tell you that everything was going to be okay, that you have nothing to worry about.” she said sadly.

“It's okay Izzy, it will be what it will be,” Alec replied, pulling out of the hug, “but thank you.”

“Why don't you go out, get some fresh air?” Izzy suggested.

“Yeah, I think I will,” Alec agreed, anything to sitting around thinking about things. “remember, call me the instant you know anything?”

“I will, now go big brother, I have work to do,” Izzy said, pushing him playfully towards the door.

Alec left and did has she suggested, taking in a long deep breath of cool, crisp air once he got outside. 

He didn't really think about where his feet took him, coming across a coffee place at some point he bought a cup and lent against a large tree trunk sipping the hot liquid, people watching. He wasn't glamoured but his runes were so no-one took any notice of the tall, young man standing there. It didn't take him long to realise that he was focusing on people with prams and young children and it wasn't helping his state of mind at all. He drained the last off the coffee, found a bin to toss the empty cup into and headed back to the Institute.

****

Showing out his last client of the morning Magnus checked on Aurora, who was still asleep and he was never more thankful that her naps were getting slowly longer, she was nearing nearly four hours at a time and it made seeing clients much easier and less stressful.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he checked for text messages or missed calls, there were none and decided he should eat and drink something. To save time he conjured up a large cup of coffee and a sandwich after sitting down on the comfy sofa in the living room. Taking a bite of the sandwich he let himself relax for the first time since his first client.

****

Alec barely made it back to his office when his mobile rang, when he saw it was Izzy he answered it straight away.

“Izzy? Have you got any news?” Alec asked, trying to not get excited. 

“Yes, Luke phoned. He has been checking all the hospitals and no-one has been admitted with complications after giving birth, there have been no reports of missing, pregnant or otherwise teenage girls or women in the past two weeks and no-one had turned up at the morgue. He has come to the conclusion that the mum has either done a great way of covering her tracks and really doesn't want anything to do with the baby or the mother is indeed a Shadowhunter.” Izzy said, relating the conversation she had had with Luke to him.

“So what do we do now?” Alec asked, “do we have to tell the Clave about her? Are you going to tell them? I have no idea what happens now!”

“I won't be saying anything to anyone about Aurora,” Izzy assured him. “I'm not sure how the Clave would treat her, being only half Shadowhunter and I really don't want to find out. You and Magnus have to decide how to go about this, find some way of explaining how you now have a baby.”

“Yeah ...” Alec replied, in all this time this was something that he hadn't even thought about, he and Magnus needed a serious talk. “Thanks Izzy, for everything.”

“Anything for you big brother,” she replied, “bye.”

Alec said his goodbyes and cut the call. Looking at the clock in his office it told him it was just after three in the afternoon, he needed to find something to occupy his mind for the next couple of hours and went in search of Jace who was happy to spend some time training and sparing. Jace, who could tell there was something on his Parabati's mind tried to find out what but Alec wasn't ready to tell.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

When Alec got home he was still wearing the clothes he had trained in, time had flown by while training with Jace and he didn't want to waste time getting home to Magnus to fill him in, that Luke hadn't been able to find anything relating to either of Aurora's parents.

“All messed up and sweaty,” Magnus grinned at the sight of him, getting up from where he sat to greet his husband with a soft welcome home to the lips. “I do like that look on you Alexander.”

“I lost track of time,” Alec admitted with a smile, “but I have news, Luke hasn't found anything in the Mundane world concerning Aurora's parents.”

“Nothing at all?” Magnus clarified.

“Nope!” Alec replied, “However, Izzy agrees with us that we shouldn't hand her over to the Clave, she's worried what might happen to her, being only half Shadowhunter. We need to find a way of explaining how we suddenly have a baby.”

“Yes ...” Magnus began then paused for a moment, before continuing, “before the gossip mungers start spreading rumours and lies. I can hear them now, knowing that I am, being a Warlock infertile their first conclusion would be that you had an affair with a woman.”

“I would never do that,” Alec retorted, “even if I wasn't gay, I love you.”

“I know, but you know how people are and Shadowhunters are no different,” Magnus sighed. “We could say we used a surrogate but I'm not sure if that's a good idea, they would expect it would be a Shadowhunter and they, the Clave would want to know who.”

“Are surrogates allowed in the Shadow world?” Alec frowned.

“Not illegal but not encouraged either,” Magnus replied.

“Do you think Catarina might be able to help? Alec suggested, “She does work in a mundane hospital after all?”

“It's an idea,” Magnus agreed, “I will text her and ask her to call when she is free, I never know what shift she is working.”

“Great,” Alec smiled. “I need to go and shower while you do that.”

“Want some company?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“Do we have time, is Aurora due to wake soon?” Alec asked coyly, looking at his husband hopefully from under his eyelashes.

“Not for a little while,” Magnus told him, hastily reaching for his mobile that sat on the coffee table and finding Catarinas number while Alec headed for the bathroom. 

He sent her a short to the point message and hurried off to join his husband in the shower.

****

Catarina pulled her mobile from the pocket of her scrubs when it vibrated against hip and quickly read the message.

“We need your help, will explain when we see you, M. xx”

Catarina sent a short text back.

“On night shift, off at seven tomorrow morning, will come for breakfast at eight xx”

****

Magnus found the text when they dragged themselves, happy and sated from the shower and related it to Alec.

“Damn it!” Alec grumbled, “typical she would be working tonight.”

“There is nothing we can do about it Alexander,” Magnus told him, “A few more hours won't make much difference, no-one knows she is here other than than Izzy and Luke and they won't tell anyone our secret.”

“You're right,” Alec sighed. “I'll go and make her bottle.”

“I can do it with magic?” Magnus suggested.

“No, it's okay, I like doing it for her,” Alec replied with a smile.

“I shall go and check on her, she doesn't always fuss as soon as she's awake now.” Magnus told him and they went in their separate directions. 

They met back in the living room, Magnus with Aurora in his arms and Alec with her bottle and sat side by side on the sofa.

“I know we've had her less than a week, but I would swear she has grown a little,” Alec stated. “Can I feed her?”

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus replied, handing the baby over carefully. “It's probably an illusion but she has definitely put some weight on, as she should. Izzy should be able to tell us what she weight when she scanned her, we will ask her tomorrow and then we can find out for sure.”

Alec nodded in agreement, offering Aurora the bottle and found her eyes locking to his while she fed.

“She's staring right at me,” Alec told Magnus, amazed.

“Her eyesight is still leaning to focus,” Magnus smiled, “but she is using your eyes as a focal point, which is good.”

“Can we start to believe that she is really ours?” Alec asked hopefully.

“I wish I could say yes, one hundred percent but until we have worked something out with Catarina I don't think we should get our hopes up just yet,” Magnus told him honestly.

“I have a question, how would the Clave feel about us adopting a Mundane baby?” Alec asked.

“Now that I don't know, but surely they couldn't deny a child parents who want her?” Magnus replied, not sure of the answer. “And I think we should wait until we know for sure if we can keep her we don't try and find out.”

“Izzy might be able to help.” Alec told him.

“True, but if she asks the wrong person the wrong question then it could ruin everything,” Magnus warned.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Alec agreed, putting the empty bottle down and lifting Aurora up to his shoulder to burp her.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

There was a knock on the door at eight in the morning sharp, Alec went to answer the door while Magnus finished giving Aurora her bottle.

“Good Morning,” Catarina said upon Alec answering to door, sounding much brighter than the impression her tired eyes did.

“Thank you for coming,” Alec replied, closing the door behind her and walking with her to the kitchen where Magnus was now walking around with Aurora on his shoulder rubbing her back gently. 

“Okay … that's a baby!” Catarina stated, frowning.

“Her name is Aurora,” Magnus replied.

“Are you babysitting her?” Catarina asked.

“No … we … it's ...”Alec stuttered, not quite sure where to start.

“What Alexander is trying to say is that no, we are not babysitting her,” Magnus put in, “someone abandoned her in Pandemonium just under a week ago and we have been taking care of her.”

“Well, I know you know how to look after a baby Magnus, so I have no concerns about that,” Catarina replied, “is she a Shadowhunter?”

“Half,” Magnus continued, “Izzy tested her blood, one of her parents is mundane. Luke tried to find he mother but he came up empty, she's covered her tracks well or she is the Shadowhunter.”

“That wouldn't go down too well with the Clave I imagine,” Catarina replied. “so how can I help?”

“We want to pass her off as mundane,” Alec told her, “and we want to keep her but we can't go through the legal channels, once social services get hold of her we could lose her.”

“We need a birth certificate for her and sadly, a death certificate for her non-existent mother,” Magnus told her, “and all the documents that say she is our legally adopted daughter.”

“You don't want much!” Catarina stated with a sigh, “I can do the first two, the birth and deaths certificates I can replicate magically but I know nothing about the legalities of adoption, you will have to find help elsewhere for details of the paperwork that's needed that I'm afraid.”

“Any idea who?” Alec asked, looking worried.

“Sorry, I'm just a nurse,” she told him apologetically, “there must be someone you can trust?”

“We will think of someone,” Magnus replied. “thank you Catarina, we need her name on the birth certificate to be Aurora and then the same made up name for her parent.”

“I will search the archives for a young woman with a common sir name that is actually deceased through something like a car accident so if anyone does any snooping they will find a death certificate,” Catarina explained, “once I have done that I will conjurer up a birth certificate with her sir name on it as hers and you can go from there.”

“We can't think you enough,” Alec smiled.

“You'' owe me one,” Catarina smiled. “now, talking of which, you promised me breakfast?”

“Of course,” Magnus told her, “let me go and put kitten down to sleep and we shall indulge in some Belgium waffles.”

“Sounds good,” Catarina replied, stiffling a yawn. “then I need to get home for some sleep.

****

Once Catarina had left they moved to the living room, sat side beside on the sofa both deep in thought.

“I have an idea,” Magnus finally said. “I think we should speak to Maryse.”

“My mother?” Alec asked, a little surprised at the suggestion.

“My thinking is, she's not a Shadowhunter now and I think she would keep our secret,” Magnus explained, “on top of that, she took Jace in when he was eleven. Was he legally adopted?”

“Yes!” Alec exclaimed, “but he chose to keep his birth name. Magnus, I think you could be right.”

“Then we should call her, invite her around for dinner one day this week.”

“What about Luke? We really should invite them both now they are a couple,” Magnus replied, “she doesn't know he already knows about the baby.”

Alec nodded in agreement. “I think we can trust him, he has no loyalty to the Clave after some of the things that have accused him of over the years.”

“I will let you make the call,” Magnus told him, “any evening this week, let them choose.”

“I'll call her later, I really should get to work,” Alec agreed, “don't you have any clients this morning?”

“The first one is not due until ten, I realised I needed some time to make sure Aurora was all ready and settled and that I could have a cup of coffee before they arrived,” Magnus admitted, “makes the day less stressful.”

“I could take some time off, be here with you to help out?” Alec suggested. “Izzy would stand in for me.”

“No Alexander, I might need you to commit to that when she is older and crawling around my feet,” Magnus grinned.

“Well, if you need me to, you know you only have to ask,” Alec smiled.

Magnus stood up, offered his hand to his husband and pulled him to his feet and into his arms in one swift move.

I think I fall in love with you more and more each day,” Magnus told him, “you are going to be an amazing dad.”

“I love you so much Magnus and you are going to be the best Papa a little girl could ever ask for,” Alec replied. “I really should be going, it won't look good if the head of the New York Institute is late every morning.”

“Portal?” Magnus asked.

“Only if you kiss me senseless before I leave,” Alec grinned moments before his husbands lips captured his in a deep, tender kiss.

After finally dragging themselves apart Alec left via the portal Magnus created for him, straight into his office.

****

Alec sat at his desk with his mobile, found his mothers number, pressed call and waited for her to answer.

“Alec, good to hear from you,” Maryse answered, sounding happy. “is everything okay?”

“I'm good, we're good,” Alec replied, “we were thinking, we haven't had you and Luke over for dinner for a while and wondered when you were free?”

“Is there a special occasion of some sort?” Maryse asked.

“No, nothing like that but we do want to pick your brain about something,” Alec admitted. 

“And that is?” Maryse pushed.

“We'll leave it until the night, if that's okay?” Alec responded.

“A secret? Interesting,” Maryse replied with humour in her tone of voice. “Well, Luke is away all this week, meeting a pack leader in California but I am free any night.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Alec admitted, “how about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow would be perfect,” Maryse told him, “should I bring anything?”

“No, just yourself,” Alec replied, “see you tomorrow evening, around seven?”

“I'll be there,” Maryse replied.

They said their goodbyes and Alec put the phone down, suddenly feeling nervous, wondering if she would indeed keep their secret of if she still had some loyalty to the Clave. He guessed they would fine out one way or the other tomorrow evening.

Alec sent a text off to Magnus, telling him of the arrangement and then headed off to the ops centre to catch up on any activity that had happened so far that morning.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The next evening seemed to come around in some ways to fast for Alec, he was feeling more nervous than he would even admit to Magnus about telling his mother about Aurora, even though he had mostly convinced himself she would keep their secret.

By the time Maryse knocked on the door dinner was almost ready and Aurora was fast asleep in her room, meaning they could bring up the subject of adoption without Maryse walking in and finding them with the baby.

“Maryse,” Magnus greeted her brightly when he answered the door, “come in.”

“Always happy to see my boys,” she grinned, the saying had become somewhat of a tradition.

“Happy you could make it,” Magnus smiled, taking the offered bottle of wine from her. “come in, dinner will be ready shortly.”

“Where's Alec,” she asked, walking into the dining room with him.

“He's in the kitchen,” Magnus replied, “I left him stirring the sauce for the pasta.”

“Did he make it or you?” Maryse asked with a wicked grin.

“We both made it, but you know his cooking has come on leaps and bounds since that casserole,” Magnus replied.

“I do, I am just joking,” she assured him, taking a seat at the beautifully dressed table.

“Shall I open the wine of would you like a cocktail first?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, a cocktail would be wonderful,” she replied happily, “when do I get to know why I am here?”

“Soon,” Magnus promised her, going to make them all drinks.

“Magnus, I think the pasta is ready,” Alec called out from the kitchen,

Magnus handed Maryse her cocktail, set theirs on the table and excused himself, heading into the kitchen to help Alec serve up the dinner. He tasted the sauce and declared in perfect and then when Alec had drained the pasta and shared it between the bowls he added it to the dish and between them they carried it through to the dining room where Alec's mother awaited them.

“This looks delicious,” Maryse stated when hers was placed in front of her.

“Parmesan?”Alec asked, indicating the bowl of grated cheese on the table.

“Thank you,” she replied, lifting the bowl and using a spoon to sprinkle some over the top.

“Enjoy,” Magnus told her with a smile.

Maryse ate two mouthfuls.

“This is wonderful,” she declared, “but now I need you to tell me what's going on, what's the secret and why you need to pick my brains?”

Alec looked at Magnus, feeling too nervous to express what he wanted to say in words.

“Maryse, I believe when Jace came to live with you, you adopted him legally?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, we did,” Maryse replied. “Are you thinking about adoption? It's not an easy thing when it comes to Shadowhunters, or a Warlock come to that.”

“We … it's a bit more complicated than that,” Alec said, finally finding the words required.

“In what way?” Maryse frowned.

“We need to know that you can keep this to yourself,” Magnus put in.

“We need to know you will keep it from the Clave, other Shadowhunters,” Alec added, “the only other people who know are Izzy, Luke and Catarina.”

“Luke knows?” She asked, a little surprised.

“We needed his help and we asked him not to say anything until we knew if we could make this possible,” Magnus told her.

“I can't say I have any loyalty to the Clave any longer, you can trust me,” she replied, “now, can I assume it has something to do with adopting a baby?”

“Yes,” Alec nodded.

“About a week ago someone abandoned a baby in the ladies room of Pandemonium,” Magnus explained, “I brought her home while we tried to track down her parents.”

“And you haven't been able to?” Maryse asked.

“That's what Luke was doing for us, seeing if he could find any sign of her mother in the Mundane world,” Alec replied.

“The Mundane world? She's a Mundane?” Maryse frowned.

“Not exactly,” Magnus replied, “Izzy ran tests on her, one of her parents is Mundane, the other is a Shadowhunter.”

“Oh ...” Maryse said, then paused for a moment, “then why not just let the Mundane world help her find a family?”

“Because we didn't want her to go into the system and we didn't want the Clave to get her hands on her,” Alec replied.

“I agree with you about the Clave, they wouldn't look too kindly on a child that was only part Shadowhunter,” She confirmed, “they wouldn't think she was suitable to be trained as a Shadowhunter and who knows where she would end up.”

“That just confirms our suspicions,” Magnus nodded, “and them there is the third reason, we have both taken her into our hearts and we don't want to let her go. We want to be her family.”

“Catarina is working on using magic to fake her mothers death certificate and a birth certificate for the baby but we need to know what papers are provided when you adopt to prove it's official.” Alec added.

“And that's where I come in,”Maryse said, with worried look on her face.

“What's wrong mother?” Alec frowned.

“Are you sure you are ready for this?” She asked, looking back and forth between them.

“We have talked about becoming parents,” Magnus told her, “we didn't think it would be this soon after we got married, but it feels right, if we lost her now it would break us.”

Maryse nodded. “You're really sure?”

“Yes, we have discussed this and we agree it is what we both want,” Alec replied.

“Then okay,” Maryse agreed with a smile, “anything that makes you happy. I still have the documents from Jace's adoption filed away, I will dig it out for you and you can do what you need.”

“You have no idea how happy you are making us!” Alec grinned, along with Magnus.

“I think I can,” she chuckled. “so, when do I get to meet her and what's her name?”

“She's sleeping at the moment,” Magnus replied, “she'll wake in an hour or so and her name is Aurora.”

“So we have time to finish dinner and dessert,” Alec said, suddenly feeling starving.

“It's gone cold,” Magnus frowned, “no matter.”

And with a little magic the bowls of pasta were piping hot and fresh again. 

By the time they had finished dessert Maryse was bubbling with excitement about meeting Aurora. Alec took his mother into the living room while Magnus dealt with the washing up and tidying away with magic before heading to the nursery and swept the awake baby into his arms, carrying her to meet her new grandmother.

“She's beautiful,” Maryse smiled widely when Magnus put Aurora into her arms.

“She really is, isn't she!” Alec grinned.

“Perfect,” Maryse added. “and her name is Aurora?”

Magnus nodded, then grinned. “or kitten.”

“You and your sweet nicknames,” Maryse laughed, “I'm surprised you don't have one for Alec?”

“I tried,” Magnus told her.

“Hmmm … pup, panda and most recently, pumpkin!” Alec huffed, grinning.

“Oh I like pup,” Maryse grinned.

“Don't encourage him mother!” Alec chastised her playfully.

“No, sorry,” she agreed, winking at Magnus when he turned his head towards his husband. “can I feed her?”

“She is due a feed,” Alec replied, “I'll go and get it ready.”

“Doesn't Magnus just make one magically?” Maryse asked.

“No, he could but I like doing it for her,” Alec told her as he left the room.

“He's going to be a great dad, as are you Magnus,” Maryse said, smiling down at the baby in her arms, “I'll find those papers for you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, it means so much to us,” Magnus.

“It does,” Alec told her, reappearing in the room with the bottle.

He handed it to his mother, sat down next to Magnus and took his hand in his own. They were now so close to getting the family they wanted.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus and Alec were both lazing in bed the next morning, neither wanting to get up until Aurora needed a feed when a fire message whizzed towards them, Alec plucked it effortlessly out of the air.

“It's from Izzy,” Alec explained his husband, “she wants to know how last night went with our mother.”

“Tell her wonderfully,” Magnus smiled.

“I guess we really should get up and check on Aurora,” Alec said, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of the bed.

“I'll do that, if you go and put the coffee machine on and make her bottle,” Magnus suggested, “then we can reply to Izzy.”

“Have you ever considered using magic to bring us here to us?” Alec said, half joking.

“No, but I think it might seem a bit scary, even to a baby,” Magnus laughed. “right, out of bed now, go!” 

Both of them dragged themselves from beneath the duvet, grabbing dressing gowns to keep themselves warm. Magnus headed straight to Aurora's room, Alec to the kitchen where he turned on the coffee maker and the kettle to boil the water for they soon to be daughters bottle. 

“Here she is,” Magnus said, walking into the kitchen with the baby in his arms. “awake and happy as usual.”

“Her bottle won't be too long,” Alec replied, shaking the bottle containing the boiling water and formula hard, “it just needs to cool down.”

“If you want to hold her I can finish making the coffee and get breakfast,” Magnus suggested.

Alec nodded, placing the bottle in a jug of cold water to cool and took Aurora carefully from Magnus' arms, cuddling the precious bundle close as he rocked gently back and forth on the spot.

After pouring two large mugs of coffee Magnus made breakfast, waffles, appear on the table along with whipped cream and syrup.

“That looks so good,” Alec said, devouring it with his eyes.

“Want me to take her again?” Magnus asked.

“No, I can do this,” He said, wielding a fork with his free hand and expertly forking off a piece of waffle and putting it in his mouth, “delicious.”

“I only conjure the best food,” Magnus smiled, taking a huge sip of his coffee before tucking into the food before him.

“When will Aurora need more than milk?” Alec asked curiously.

“The age for weaning has changed over the years,” Magnus told him, “I have to be honest, I don't know what age they recommend it now, we would have to check.”

“I'm sure the internet will give us the information we need.” Alec replied.

“Yes. Her bottle should be cool enough now,” Magnus “give her here so you can finish your breakfast and I can give her her bottle.”

Alec passed her back to Magnus as took the chance to drink some of his coffee before it got cold, ate some more of the waffles while he watched the baby hungrily feed on her bottle.

“I'll go and reply to Izzy's fire message while you finish feeding her,” Alec told him, leaving the breakfast stuff exactly wear it was, knowing Magnus would clear it away with magic and headed to his husbands office to find some paper and a pen.

He quickly wrote her a note:

All went brilliantly last night,  
Mother agreed to finding Jace's adoption papers so we can fake them,  
Aurora has already worked her magic on her.  
She is so very close to being ours.

Alec.

With that he sent it flying off to his sister. 

“All done,” he informed Magnus, finding him and Aurora in the living room where she was now clean and changed for the day. “Do you want to shower first?”

“No, no Alexander, you go ahead,” Magnus replied. “you need to get to work, I can have mine when she goes down for her nap.”

“Sure,” Alec agreed and headed off, when he was dry and dressed he found Magnus in his office writing in his fancy hand on a piece of paper, the baby having been put down for her nap.

Magnus lifted it with a wide grin and handed it to Alec who read it aloud.

“Alec and Magnus Lightwood Bane  
cordially invite you to welcome  
Aurora Lightwood Bane into  
Our family”

“I think her adoption merits a party, don't you think?” Magnus asked, “I know we don't have an actual date yet, but it's always good to be prepared.

“That would be amazing,” Alec agreed, “all of our family and friends can get to meet her together.”

“It's decided then,” Magnus said happily. “go to work and remember, it's still our secret.”

“Oh you don't need to worry about me saying anything,” Alec assured him, leaning forwards to kiss his husband tenderly on the lips. “hopefully my mother will give us Jace's adoption papers today, you can fake them for Aurora and then everyone can know.”

“I can't wait,” Magnus admitted, “should I make you a portal?”

“Thank you,” Alec told him and watched his husband work his magic.

“See you tonight,” Magnus told him and watched him vanish through the portal.

****

When Alec stepped out of the portal he found Jace walking in through the door with a large, thick envelope in his hands.

“Maryse just dropped this off for you and Magnus,” He said, handing it to Alec. “any idea what it is?”

“I know exactly what it is,” Alec grinned at his Parabatri, “you will find out soon.”

“You know I can keep a secret,” Jace urged him.

“Not this time,” Alec replied, “but I assure you it won't be a long wait until you find out.”

“Fine,” Alec grinned. “Clary and I are just about to go out on a routine patrol.”

“Okay,” Alec said, wanting him to leave so he could look at the contents of the envelope.

“I'm going, i'm going,” Jace laughed, leaving quickly.

Alec sat down at his desk, opened the envelope and pulled the sheets of paper from within, scanning across them and realising how easy it would be for Magnus to replicate them magically with the details changed to the names required.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

There was a knock at the door and Izzy entered Alec's office, a beaming smile on her face.

“I got your fire message,” she said happily. “so, it's all happening, Aurora is going to be your daughter?”

Alec couldn't stop the beaming smile that crossed his face.

“Yes, mother had her reservations, about us being ready to take on a family, a baby,” Alec replied, “but she agreed happily to give us Jace's adoption papers so Magnus could replicate them magically.”

Alec lifted the envelope containing then in the air.

“She dropped them off earlier, to Jace!” Alec stated, “It's a good job he isn't nosy.”

“So when will the papers be ready? I can't wait until everyone can know you are a daddy.” Izzy asked excitedly.

“I'll get the papers to Magnus, not sure when thought,” Alec replied. “he has clients most of the day and I have paperwork to fill in for the Clave for the attack the other night.”

“How about I start the paperwork for you and you get them to him?” Izzy suggested with a smile.

“No, it's okay, I can take them later,” Alec told her, “a few hours isn't going to make any difference.”

“I can see by the way you keep glancing at them that you are itching to get them to him,” Izzy chuckled. “wait here, I will go and get Clary to open a portal for you, that way it will be quicker.”

“But ...” Alec began but Izzy cut him off.

“I'm not debating it with you,” she told him, “I will be back with Clary in two minutes.”

“Fine,” Alec sighed, watching her leave but inside he was too excited for words.

Izzy returned as promised with Clary.

“Izzy said you need a portal home,” Clary said, “is something wrong?”

“Nothing I can't handle,” Alec assured her, “Just something I need to tell Magnus in person.”

Clary shrugged, “I know how that goes.”

Pulling out her Stele she drew the rune she needed in the air, flung her arm out and the golden frame of the circle appeared.

“Thanks Clary,” Alec said, picked up the envelope and then stepped into the portal and vanished.

“Do you know what's going on?” Clary asked Izzy.

“I couldn't say!” Izzy grinned, “we should get back to work.”

Clary followed her out the door, with the feeling that Izzy knew more than she was telling.

****

When Alec stepped out of the portal he looked into the office expecting to find Magnus there with the client but the room was empty. He checked the living room, kitchen and Aurora's room but there was no sign of either of them. Alec was just about to start panicking when he heard sounds coming from the bathroom, getting closer he could hear Magnus talking softly and the mention of Aurora's name. 

The bathroom door was slightly open, peeking in the crack he saw that Magnus was sat on the bathroom rug and Aurora, carefully and expertly was propped up in a small baby bath filled with warm water and kicking her tiny legs within it.

Alec pushed the door open slowly and hearing a slight creak Magnus turned his head, smiling at the sight of his husband entering.

“She looks like she is loving that,” Alec said quietly.

“I had a break between clients, I though it would be nice for her to have the real bath experience instead of a magical one.” Magnus replied, “what brings you home to soon?”

Alec held up the envelope.

“Is that that I think it is?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“Yeah, my mother dropped it off at the Institute this morning,” Alec replied. “but he handed it to Jace and Clary made a portal for me to come here so they are both curious.”

“Have you looked at them? Do they seem easy enough to be replicated?” Magnus asked, lifting Aurora from the little bath and wrapping her in a warm towel.

“Yes, they will be simple to fake,” Alec grinned, “just the names and dates to change.”

“Then lets get kitten dry and dressed and if you can make and give her a feed,” Magnus said, “then I can take a look, the sooner we do this the better.”

“I can do that,” Alec replied, “Izzy is making a start on the paperwork I should have been doing so I have a little while.”

Alec went to do bottle, Magnus carefully got up from his seated position with the precious bundle in one arm and carried her though to the living room where he had laid out her clean nappy and a change of clothes. Giving her her first real bath wasn't the only thing he was doing the Mundane way, he was going the hole hog and drying and dressing her without magic too.

Aurora gazed up at him as he patted her dry and slid the new nappy on, if he didn't know any better he would have said that she had smiled at him but he knew it was too early for that and it was probably just wind. He carefully slipped her little vest over her head, pulled on her tight and then a beautiful deep red velvet dress.

“She looks like a princess,” Alec stated, appearing with her bottle and placing the envelope down on the coffee table. 

“That she does Alexander,” Magnus smiled.

Alec sat down on one of the armchairs and Magnus handed Aurora to him, still smiling as he watch he giving her her feed.

“Right he said, lets have a look at that document,” Magnus said, picking up the envelope and taking out the papers.”

Alec sat quietly feeding Aurora while Magnus read through the papers, nodding and murmuring to himself now and then before looking up at Alec with a big smile on his face.

“You're right Alexander!” Magnus explained, “This will be simple. Once Aurora is down for her nap and I have seen my next client, who is due in about fifteen minutes I will work my magic.”

“Have you heard anything from Catarina about her faking the death and birth certificates yet?” Alec enquired.

“No,” Magnus frowned, “no matter, she has a busy job so I will call her too.”

Finishing her bottle Aurora was already dozing, Alec lifted her to his shoulder to burp her. 

Even though they had only had her just over a week everything seemed to come very naturally to him, Magnus thought, Alexander was going to be an amazing dad.

Aurora let out a loud burp, yawned and snuggled sleepily into Alec's shoulder.

“Would you like to put her down for her nap?” Magnus asked, very aware that he did it the majority of the time.

Alec nodded and he and Magnus walked towards the nursery. He gently lay her down in her little bed, put the blankets over her already sleeping body and stepped back to find himself being hugged from behind, Magnus' arms wrapping around his waist and then kissing him softly on the neck.

“I wish my client wasn't due so soon,” Magnus whispered in his ear, “I can think of many ways we could celebrate.”

“We can do that tonight,” Alec sighed, “I should get back to work anyway, don't forget to call Catarina?”

“Never Alexander,” Magnus replied, turning Alec around in his arms to face him and kissed him softly. “Kitten will be our baby as soon as possible.”

“Then we can start planning that baby party,” Alec smiled.

“And our secret will be out and it will be too late for anyone to come between us,” Magnus replied.

A knock at the door broke the moment.

“He's early dammit!” Magnus grumbled, arms releasing his husband. “let me make you a portal.”

Magnus clicked his fingers, circled an arm and the portal appeared before them, Alec stole one more quick peck on the lips and then headed through the portal back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is slower at the weekends for me as we have our 5 year old grandson, but I do endeavour to try and write at least one chapter of one of my current WIPs in the evening when he is in bed, so please bear with me.


	15. Chapter 15

It was lunchtime before Magnus got the chance to contact Catarina, sending her a text to ask her where she was on the faking of the death and birth certificates. The text had barely left his phone when it rang, Catarina calling him straight back.

“Magnus, hi,” she began, “I am so sorry, I have done what you asked but I have been so busy I completely forgot to tell you. The death certificate is done and buried in the system as if it was always there and I have the birth certificate in front of me, I have registered the birth and a copy is in the legal system.”

“Catarina, calm down,” Magnus said reassuring her, “I never doubted you would do this for us, I was just wondering when everything would be in place and it is, I owe you.”

“No you don't Magnus, it was a pleasure,” Catarina replied, “I will get the birth certificate to you today, before I start my shift at work, have you done the fake adoption papers yet?”

“No, “Magnius sighed, “I have the original, Maryse dropped them off today but although I have looked through them I've not had a chance to copy them with the correct names. What with clients coming and going and kitten needing a feed shortly they will have to wait until later.”

“Can I help?” Catarina suggested, “My shift starts in two hours, I can come over to bring the birth certificate early and maybe feed her for you?”

“Oh, you don't have to do that my dear,” Magnus told her, “you have done so much for us already.”

“No, I insist Magnus, I haven't seen her for a few days, they change so quickly at that age, “she replied, “It will be good to see her again.”

“Then you are welcome to visit,” Magnus replied, “she will be wanting a feed soon.”

“I will be there in a few minutes,” Catarina replied, see you soon.”

“Yes, thank you,” Magnus replied and then they cut the call.

Magnus used magic to make her bottle, to save time more than anything as he had enjoyed bathing and dressing her the Mundane way that morning, but needs must. He turned the coffee machine on and conjured up some sandwiches for then both of them moments before there was a knock at the door, smiling he went to answer it.

“I didn't like to portal in, just in case Aurora was around and I scared her,” Catarina told him, walking through the door.

“She's already seen a few portals but you could be right,” Magnus replied, closing the door behind them with a snap of his fingers.

“Is she awake?” Catarina asked, expecting to see her in her papa's arms.

“She might well be,” Magnus smiled, “lets go and see,”

Entering the bedroom Catarina gasped, “now this is very pink!”

“That's what Alexander said,” Magnus smiled, reaching the little bassinet, “there she is.”

“She's awake and not crying,” Catarina said, the surprise in her voice. “you're not using a spell on her are you?”

“No, kitten here appears to be the most laid back baby ever,” Magnus told her, putting his arms out to swoop her up. “hello kitten, are you hungry.

Aurora responded but trying to suck on his jacket.

“I believe she is,” Catarina chuckled.

“He bottle is waiting for her in the living room,” Magnus said, leading the way from the nursery. “take a seat.”

Catarina sank onto one of the armchairs, put her hand in her bag and produced the birth certificate, laying it on the coffee table for Magnus and then smiled at the infant when Magnus delivered her into her arms. She carefully put Aurora into a comfortable position and took the bottle from Magnus, offered it to her and she drank it down hungrily. 

“I will go and deal with the papers now, there are nappies and things in the bag beside the chair if you wish to change her,” Magnus told her, “but don't feel obliged. Also, she will happily lay on her changing mat on the floor after she has been burped so feel free to help yourself to the sandwiches and coffee.”

“Thank you Magnus,” Catarina smiled, “we will be fine, go and get those papers done and dusted and then you can celebrate her being in your lives.”

Magnus smiled, nodded, picked up the birth certificate and rushed off to his office. He took the papers out and looked through them again, memorising the places that needed to left blank for the relevant names, dates and other information and then concentrating hard he worked his magic. The adoption papers appeared one by one until they were all laying on his desk in a neat pile, Magnus picked them up and checked each one, which had been replicated perfectly.

Picking up his fountain pen he filled in the appropriate information carefully, adding names and dates and the name Catarina had used as her birth mother along with the information that she was deceased. Once he was finished he frowned, anyone that knew him would know it was his own hand that had written in the details so with a little magic he changed the lettering slightly so it did not resemble his own any longer.

Magnus returned to the living room where Aurora was laying contentedly on her changing mat, kicking her little legs and Catarina was eating a sandwich.

“She is burped and changed,” Catarina told him, “is it done?”

“Yes, “Magnus smiled, holding up the papers for her to see.

“You need to get a copy of those with an lawyer,” Catarina told him, “I know a good one, I can bury them in his files without him ever knowing.

“You are a wonderful friend,” Magnus replied, bending down to give her a thank you kiss to the cheek.

“As are you. Well, I should get off to work, if you give me a copy now I can do that for you later,” Catarina replied.

Magnus made her a copy with ease and handed it to her before picking Aurora up from her changing mat and then walked his friend back to the door.

“Thank you again,” Magnus said as she was leaving.

“All I ask is an invitation to the adoption party,” she replied, “see you then Magnus.”

Magnus smiled, nodded and closed the door. He carried Aurora back to the living room and sat down with her on the sofa.

“Well my little kitten, you are here to stay,” he told the infant, kissing her softly on the head before moving her so she was lying against his shoulder where she snuggled close to him. “lets get you to bed and then I will just have enough time to tell your daddy that everything is in order before papa's next client arrives.

Once she was settled he sent his husband a fire message telling him everything was in place and they were now her parents. Alec sent one straight back to say he was very relieved and telling him they needed to decide when to have the party, get the invitations out and they could talk about it when he got home.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Alec rushed through the door excitedly when he reached home, calling out to Magnus.

“Magnus?”

“In the kitchen,” Magnus called back.

Reaching the kitchen Alec looked around at the mess of pots and pans adorning the space.

“I wanted to make us a celebratory meal for tonight,” Magnus explained to the confused looking Alec, “and I thought I would make it the Mundane way, thinking it would somehow make it more special … but things went a little wrong and dinner is in the bin and I was just about to attack this mess with magic when you came home.”

“The thought was there,” Alec smiled, pausing the give his husband a soft kiss on the lips “that's what matters.”

“Good,” Magnus sighed, “once I have dealt with this I will conjurer up the perfect meal. Aurora had her last feed about half an hour ago so we can eat and talk in peace.”

“I'm going to look in on her and change,” Alec told him. 

“Dinner will be ready when you return,” Magnus replied, already working his magic on the mess in the kitchen.

Alec crept into the nursery and peered down at his sleeping daughter, unable to keep the happy smile off his face that she was now their and would be forever. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently, not wanting to disturb her and then headed to their bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into jeans and a jumper before going back to the kitchen.

“It smells delicious in here,” Alec said, still unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Steak and champagne, what better way to celebrate Alexander,” Magnus smiled back. “shall we eat in the dining room?”

“That would be nice,” Alec agreed, “need any help?”

“No, you go through and I'll send the dinner through,” Magnus told him.

Alec walked into the dinning room and gasped. The table was set with a pure white cloth, the silverware shone brightly in the candle light along with the champagne flutes and there were beautiful red roses adorning the table and all the other surfaces in the room.

The meal appeared on the table as he watched, magic certainly had it's uses and he turned when he heard Magnus coming to join him.

“This is beautiful,” Alec said, pulling his husband in his arms.

“I thought we needed to celebrate in our own way before we tell everyone,” Magnus replied, “I wanted to make it a special occasion.”

“And you did it perfectly,” Alec smiled, letting Magnus pull him into a long, tender kiss.

“We should eat before it gets cold,” Magnus said a little reluctantly, releasing his husband. “we can celebrate more later.”

“I am starving,” Alec admitted, the delicious aroma of the food only enhancing his appetite.

They sat at the table and began their meal.

“Did you get to do any work on the invitations?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I did,” Magnus replied happily, lifting an arm he clicked his fingers and a fancy card appeared in his hand, he offered it to Alec.

“It's perfect,” Alec told him, reading the words out loud.

“Alec and Magnus Lightwood Bane  
cordially invite you to welcome  
Aurora Lightwood Bane into  
Our family.

Please help us celebrate her adoption  
into our family on Wednesday at 4pm.”

The card was cream in colour, with scalloped edges. The writing in Magnus' fancy handwriting was in gold ink and the edges were adorned with hand drawn roses in the same gold ink.

“That only gives us to days to get the invitations out and and prepare though,” Alec stated.

“Our wedding was organised in less than a day,” Magnus reminded him, “was that not perfect Alexander?”

“In every way,” Alec smiled, “it couldn't have been more so even if we had had six months to prepare.”

“A bonus of being married to a Warlock,” Magnus grinned. “Once we have eaten we can send the invites out by fire message.”

“There are going to be a lot of surprised people,” Alec said, feeling amused.

They finished their meal, including the amazing dessert that appeared at the moment their main course was eaten and toasted Aurora with champagne before moving to the living room where the invitations sat on the coffee table awaited them.

One by one they each sent the invitations to the recipients and then, although neither of them would admit it, waited nervously for the replies and expected questions.

They had asked Izzy to modify the blood test findings so if anyone went snooping she would show up as human and and asked both Maryse and Catarina to keep it to themselves that she was half Shadowhunter, to which they readily agreed.

The first response came from Maryse, telling them she was so happy that she could talk about their beautiful daughter with other and confirming that she would be at the party. This was closely followed by confirmations from Izzy and Catarina, both of them saying much the same thing.

The forth one was from Jace with the message;

“Baby? What baby? Where did you get a baby from? Clary and I are coming over, we can't wait until Wednesday.”

This made them laugh and when the portal appeared in their living room they had wide grins on their faces at the expressions on those of Clary and Jace.

“Okay, spill!” Jace said, the instant they were in the room.

“Where is she?” Clary asked.

“Good evening to you too Jace, Clary,” Magnus replied, trying to keep a straight face. “have a seat and we will tell you the tale of how our little princess came into our lives, stole our hearts just over a week ago.”

“I knew something was going on,” Jace stated, sitting down with Clary on the sofa, “I could feel that you were keeping something from me, but something that was making you happy.”

“Very happy,” Alec grinned. 

“Can we see her?” Clary asked.

“She will wake for a feed in a while, you can see her then,” Magnus told her, “now, this all began when we found an abandoned baby in the ladies room at Pandemonium.”

By the time Magnus and Alec had finished telling the tale of how Aurora came into their lives the other couple were in awe of how much they had accomplished in just over a week. The only part they were vague about was the baby's parentage, they wanted to keep to themselves that one of the parents was a Shadowhunter so they didn't have to worry about the Clave getting wind of it and interfering.

“Aurora is probably awake now, do you still want to meet her?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“Of course!” Clary answered, excitement building inside her when he went to get the baby.

Magnus found that Aurora was indeed awake, he scooped her up from her bed and carried the infant back to the living room.

“Would you like to hold her?” Magnus asked Clary.

Clary nodded, holding out her arms where Magnus gently placed them and he cuddled her close.

“She beautiful,” Clary declared, “Jace, she deserves her name.”

“She is, but what has that to do with her name?” Jace questioned.

“Aurora, she's a Disney princess,” Clary laughed, “Sleeping Beauty.”

“Never seen it,” Jace shrugged, “you know I don't do movies.”

“What is it with Shadowhunters and not watching movies?” Magnus asked. “Never mind, I'm working on Alec's movie knowledge, perhaps you should do the same with Jace?”

“I try,” Clary sighed and shrugged. “how old is she?”

“We don't know exactly but we found her eight days ago so that to us is her birthday,” Alec replied.

“So, who else was in on the secret?” Jace asked, curious.

“Only Izzy at first, she checked her over when we found her, then Catarina and Maryse,” Magnus told them, “because we need their help with the legal side.”

“They never even hinted!” Clary huffed.

“They were sworn to secrecy,” Alec told her. 

“Would you like to give her a feed?” Magnus asked the beaming Clary.

“Yes!” Clary answered instantly.

“I'll go and fetch her bottle,” Alec said, standing and leaving the room.

“So Jace, Clary, when do you think you might start a family?” Magnus asked them with a grin.

“We uh … we've not spoken about it … maybe one day,” Jace stuttered causing Magnus to burst out laughing.

“I'm kidding,” Magnus grinned and Jace let out a visible sigh of relief while Clary laughed at him. 

“I'm not sure either of us are at a place where we are ready to be parents yet,” Clary told him truthfully. 

“Neither were we,” Magnus replied with a wink as Alec returned with the bottle for Aurora and handed it to Clary.

“I am however, happy to babysit now and then,” Clary added.

“And we might just take you up on that,” Alec put in, settling back down in an armchair, watching Clary feeding Aurora with a smile on her face.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Having left work early to come home at lunchtime Alec was walking around the apartment holding Aurora in his arms while Magnus took control of getting the place ready for the adoption party later that afternoon. As usual Magnus had decorated the main rooms with impeccable taste and Alec was showing Aurora everything excitedly, knowing in his mind that being less than two weeks old she had no clue what was happening.

The dining room table was covered in a deep pink cloth, there were sparkling white plates and serving dishes and platters ready for the buffet Magnus had planned for the afternoon and flowers arranged artfully in a vase, in the middle as a centrepiece and above the fireplace in the living room hung a sign written in Magnus' own hand, it said, “Welcome To Our Family Aurora”. 

“What's papa doing now,” he asked the infant, watching while Magnus added decorations around the walls of the kitchen, more beautiful flowers adorning them at the top and more on the work surfaces in crystal vases in many shades of pink with white including a selection of various blooms. “Adding even more pink.”

“She is our princess and I think pink is the colour,” Magnus insisted.

“She might hate pink when she's older, I know Izzy was never really a fan,” Alec told him.

“I'm guessing as a Shadowhunter she didn't have much choice other than black when she was a kid?” Magnus countered.

“True ...” Alec pondered, “but she might prefer blue or purple or even yellow.”

Magnus laughed, “the more colourful the better, perhaps she will take more after her papa than her daddy when it comes to clothes choices.”

“One of the things I love about you are your fashion choices,” Alec smiled, “if she wants to be bold and confident like you, I would never stifle that.”

Magnus moved from the opposite side of the kitchen table where he had been and first kissed Aurora on the forehead and then Alec softly on the lips. 

“Never in all my long life did I ever imagine that I would meet someone so much I would want to marry them, let alone have a family too and I am going to relish every single minute.” Magnus told him, “I believe that even if Clary hadn't come looking for me, to find her memories our paths would have crossed anyway. It was fated.”

“As I've said before, I never thought I would ever be able to have what I wanted, being a Shadowhunter, being gay isn't something that's even seen, people hid their sexuality from their family and the Clave,” Alec told him, “I think Izzy knew, some of the things she said and that Jace had his suspicions but both loved me too much to out me without my consent. Finding you, getting married and now, having Aurora was something I could only have imagined and I sometimes wonder if I should pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming”

“What you did at your own wedding was one of the bravest acts I have known,” Magnus said. “when Izzy invited me I wasn't going to come. But something Ragnor said made me know I had to go, I had no idea what would happen when I got there, apparently even in death he gives great advice … your soul was calling out to mine and it unlocked my heart.”

“I was going to go through with the wedding, Lydia knew I didn't love her, hell we barely knew each other,” Alec told him, “then you burst through the doors and I knew I couldn't live a lie. Lydia told me I deserved to be happy and that she would be fine. I didn't care what anyone else in the room thought, my mind was focused completely on you and I knew I couldn't stop myself when I left the dais. It wasn't until I was within a few feet, when I passed my mother, that I knew I was going to kiss you, our first kiss with the whole of the Institute watching.”

“A hell of a way to come out to your parents,” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah,” Alec grinned, “a bit of a shock to them!”

“That's one way of putting it,” Magnus replied.

“I'm so happy that they now think of you are part of the family,” Alec smiled.

“And now, because of you, us the Shadowhunter world has become more tolerant and others are able to stop hiding who they are and who they love,” Magnus smiled.

“I don't think the Clave even realised,” Alec laughed.

“No,” Magnus agreed, “a shock to their system too.”

“I think this little lady should go down for her nap or she's going to be asleep when our guests start arriving,” Alec said, gazing down at their daughter snuggled against him, yawning as she fought off sleep.

Magnus nodded in agreement, a cheeky smile on his lips. “and we should think about getting ourselves ready, it won't be too long before they arrive and I think I would like to have a shower.”

“Is that an invitation?” Alec asked

“I believe so Alexander,” Magnus replied. “see you there.”

Alec carried Aurora to her room and laying her down for her nap he glanced about the room and decided at some point he would convince Magnus to tone down the pink before rushing off to join his husband in the shower.

****

They had barely made it out of the shower and dressed when there was a loud, impatient knock at the front door.

“I'll get it,” Magnus said, thinking it was still a bit too early for guests.

Opening the door he found himself face to face with Jia Penhallow and two Clave guards.

“Mr Bane,” Jia addressed him, “I believe we have have an urgent matter to talk about, is Mr Lightwood here?”

“Actually it's Bane Lightwood and yes, Alexander is here too,” Magnus replied, “and I have no idea why you would need to talk to us about anything?”

“May I come in,” Jia asked, more of an order than a request.

“If you leave those two outside,” Magnus countered.

She hesitated for a moment and then told the two guards to remain where they were.

Alec let her though the door, but didn't let her move any further into the apartment that the entrance hall and then called out to Alec to come.

“What's going one, why are you here?” Alec asked, glancing from Jia to Magnus.

“It has come to our attention that you have a baby,” Jia replied, “but we have no other information other than that, if the child is a Downworlder or a Shadowhunter then you are required to inform the Clave.”

“Our daughter is human,” Alec told her, feeling annoyed at the intrusion.

“Your daughter?” Jia asked.

“We have adopted her, we have all the legal papers required,” Magnus added. “she was abandoned in my club, we had blood tests done to find out if she was either of those … categories … and it came back that she is completely human.”

“Who did these tests?” Jia demanded, “you must … it was Isabel wasn't it?”

“It was my sister, yes,” Alec confirmed. “she has done nothing wrong, the child is human and therefore she didn't not need to report the tests to the Clave.”

“I will be checking your story with Isabel and will be requiring a copy of the test results,” Jia told them, “you have the adoption papers? How long is it since you found her?”

“Almost two weeks, and yes we have all the correct papers,” Magnus replied, he could sense Alec getting angrier by the second beside him.

“That seems like a short time to arrange an adoption?”

“It seems her mother, after abandoning her, died shortly afterwards in an accident,” Magnus explained, “we have friends who work in the Mundane world and they helped arrange the adoption for us, with the help of a good lawyer.”

“May I see the adoption papers?” Gia requested.

“No,” Alec told her bluntly, “you will find the evidence of her being a Mundane and that she is nothing to do with you and you will leave our family alone.”

“I see,” Jia huffed, “believe me, I will be back if I find any information you have given me is a lie.”

“You won't,” Magnus replied, clicked his fingers and the door opened, telling her it was time for her to leave.

“Well, good day to you both,” she said as she exited, not sounding at all sincere.

“What the hell!” Alec stated when Magnus closed the door behind her.

“I guess we should have expected it now everything is out in the open,” Magnus sighed, “but there was no need to come here they way she did or bring the Clave guards.”

“She bought Clave guards!” Alec asked, shocked.

“I told her they had to stay outside,” Magnus replied, “I think she was preparing to arrest us for some crime she thought we had committed.”

“Bitch!” Alec huffed.

“Alexander, it's over,” Magnus said gently, pulling his husband into his arms, “she won't find anything that contradicts what we said and we will be left alone to be a family.”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, allowing himself to calm down. “you're right.”

“Good,” Magnus smiled, drawing him into a tender kiss. “now, our guest will be arriving in the not to distant future and we don't want Jia's visit to ruin the moment, this is Aurora's party and a celebration.”

“True! How about a cocktail?” Alec suggested, “we can start the party early.”

“You read my mind Alexander,” Magnus smiled, patting him gently on the chest before heading over to make the drinks.

TBC


	18. Plus Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and or comments, they are much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

The first guests arrived exactly on time at 4pm, Magnus opened the door to find Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon. 

Clary and Izzy both held out prettily wrapped presents for Aurora and offered them to Magnus, he thanked them and took them to place in the dining room near the dining table.

“So, I am the only one not to have met Aurora then?” Simon asked, “Where is she? Did you know that Aurora is the name of a Disney Princess? Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yes, we did simon and she is in the living room with Alec,” Magnus replied with a smile.

“I shall go and meet her then!” Simon replied, hurrying off in front of the rest of the group.

“Who ever thought Simon would be so excited to see a baby?” Izzy asked, amused.

“In all the years I have known him, he has never mentioned having children,” Clary replied, “and now of course … he can't.”

“Yeah ...” Izzy replied, her voice tinged with s little sadness.

“Go through,” Magnus told them, answering another knock on the door and finding Maryse,Luke and Max with another gift which he happily accepted.

“So, I finally get to meet the little one then,” Luke said to Magnus.

“Thank you for your help trying to trace her parents, we're both very grateful,” Magnus told him, “and yes, you will get to meet her, if you can drag simon away!”

“Simon?” Maryse laughed.

“Yeah, go through,” Magnus told them, “I'll be through in a moment, Alec in in the living room with Aurora.”

When Luke, Maryse and Max got to the living room Simon had Aurora in his arms and looked happy to be holding her.

“Hey Alec,” Luke greeted him, “so, this little bundle is what all the fuss was about?”

“The very one,” Alec beamed,

“She is beautiful,” Luke replied, “and it's great that you got to adopt her. How old is she now?”

“We've had her nearly two weeks now, we don't know her exact birth date but she can't have been more than a day or two when she was left in Pandemonium.”

“She's a very lucky little girl,” Luke smiled and had to laugh inwardly at Simon's face when she spat up a little milk on his shoulder.

“I'll take her,” Clary offered, lifting him from Simon's arms.

Alec picked up a packet of baby wipes and handed one to Simon to clean up the small mark Aurora had left on his jumper.

More guests slowly arrived including Helen and Aline, Andrew Underhill and Lorenzo ley, Maia, Raphael, Catarina and Dorothea among the many others, and more gifts to add to the small pile in the dining room. After a short while when everyone was happily chatting and admiring Aurora Magnus slipped into the dining room to conjurer up the buffet food along with a beautiful cake celebrating Aurora. 

Turning to go and let the guests know he found Alec leaning against the door frame smiling at him.

“Everything looks perfect,” Alec said, straightening up and moving towards him. “I have to keep reminding myself what a lucky man I am to have both you and Aurora.”

“I know what you mean,” Magnus replied, letting Alec wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him softly. “Aurora seems to be enjoying all the attention, I thought she might get fussy.”

“Already loving being the centre of attention,” Alec replied, kissing him again with a little more passion.

“As much as I wish we could continue this Alexander, we should be getting back to our guests.” Magnus sighed, initiating one more kiss before dragging himself out of his husbands arms and taking his hand in his own. 

They walked back to the living room and Magnus informed them about the buffet being ready, slowly the guests made their way to the other room and reappeared with plates of food, Aurora now back with her fathers, happily in her papa's arms yawning widely.

“I'm going to put Aurora down for her nap.” Magnus told the room, “please stay as long as you wish.”

Alec, sat in one of the armchairs couldn't help but smile at the sight of all their friends and family around him. Magnus returned to the room and perched on the arm of the chair that Alec sat in, putting his arm across the back of his husbands shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Urgh, kissing!” Max groaned out loud making all the other guests laugh.

“You won't complain when your older little brother,” Izzy told him.

“Yeah, right,” Max replied and went off in search of more food.

“Look what you have to come,” Maryse grinned at Alec and Magnus.

“I think we can deal with it,” Magnus replied with a smile.

“Of course you can,” Izzy put in, “I don't doubt it.”

“Thanks Izzy,” Alec told her smiling.

“So, how about some music?” Magnus suggested.

A few nods and and answers of yes went around the room, Magnus snapped his fingers and music softly filled the room. 

“I'd ask you to dance,” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, “but there's no room.”

“Later,” Alec promised.

“I'll keep you too that,” Magnus replied happily.

By the time all the guest left it was getting close to Aurora needing another feed.

“I'll feed and change Aurora if you deal with the mess?” Alec suggested, knowing Magnus could clear up much faster.

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus replied, sliding the palm of his hand down his husbands cheek.

Alec went off to the nursery to collect her and found she was still fast asleep, the afternoon must have been very tiring for her he thought to himself. Not wanting to disturb her he left the nursery and found Magnus in the kitchen where he was just finishing dealing with the mess.

“Aurora's still asleep,” he told Magnus, taking his hand. “how about that dance?”

“Now is as good as any,” Magnus agreed.

They made their way back to the living room where the music still played softly, with another click of his fingers the music changed to that of their first wedding dance.

“I see trees a green, red roses too ..” Magnus sang softly along with it as they wrapped themselves in each others arms and danced slowly together in the now empty room while their lips met in a long kiss, both of them feeling happy that now they were the legal, proud parents of Aurora finally.

Epilogue.

Three years later.

Alec walked in the door of the apartment, quickly removed his jacket and hurried through, finding Magnus and Aurora in the kitchen where Magnus was reading through his appointment diary and Aurora was drawing on a sheet of paper with her crayons.

“Good day Alexander?” Magnus asked, spotting him first.

“Yeah, a day without getting covered in demon ichor is always a good one,” Alec answered, kissing his husband on the cheek.

“Daddy!” Aurora squealed excitedly.

“Hello princess,” Alec smiled, moving to where their daughter sat at the table, “have you been a good girl for papa?” 

“Yes daddy,” she smiled and tilted her head, now full of the most beautiful black ringlets back so Alec could kiss on the forehead.

“Have you been drawing, can I see?” Alec asked and she proudly held up on of the sheets of paper.

Alec stared at the page, trying to find his words at what was drawn on it for a moment or two.

“Magnus,” he finally spoke, “have you seen what she's been drawing?”

“No Alexander, why?” Magnus replied, getting up from his chair and making his way to where his daughter sat.

Alec showed him the piece of paper, on it were many drawings of the Angelic Power runes in various shades of coloured crayon.

“Oh crap!” Magnus stated.

“You could say that,” Alec said, “now that was something we never prepared for.”

“We have to keep this a secret from the Clave,” Magnus frowned. “they must never know.”

“We will keep bringing her up as a Mundane,” Alec said, “send her to a Mundane school and hope no-one must know, not even family.”

“Agreed.” Magnus nodded.

“Daddy? Papa?” Aurora asked, looking at them confused, worried she had done something wrong.

“It's okay kitten,” Magnus said as they both smiled at her, “beautiful drawings.”

Aurora beamed happily and started on a new sheet of paper.

The End.


End file.
